Dreaming of you
by tocool4ice
Summary: This is a one-shot about Hinata's love for naruto. it is a song fic. it's very enjoable so please r


Ok people I'm new at this so please be nice… or not it's up to you

Also please note that I don't own naruto or any songs

Beta needed

* * *

"Naruto-kun I wish you could see how much I truly love you, please see me."

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you _

_And I wish on a star that somewhere _

_you are Thinking of me too _

Looking out her window at the starry night ….. " If I could only become stronger I know naruto-kun would love me. I don't understand why I'm so weak maybe father is right."

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me _

Holding her hands together in front of her chest and eyes shut she didn't see the person hidden in the shadows watching her. Wishing to hold her in his arm too.

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes _

_Would you see what's inside _

_Would you even care? _

I looked up and saw naruto-kun holding me and I wonder if he could see the love in my eyes. " Naruto-kun, I'm so happy", can you see me. Can you tell I've become stronger because of you. I'll never give up because that is my nindo my ninja way, all because of you.

_I just want to hold you close _

_But so far all I have are dreams of you _

_So I wait for the day _

_And the courage to say how much I love you Yes I do! _

I can't believe that naruto-kun my dear naruto-kun is here with me in his strong arms. I can't even tell how many times I've dreamed of this moment, I just hope I don't pass out. Wait what if he thinks I'm weird , what if it's just another dream. I never want to wake up if it is.

_Corazon, I can't stop dreaming of you_

_No pied dejar de pensar en ti,_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_Como te nesesito,_

_I can't stop dreaming of you,_

_Mi amor como teextrano_

I'll always be by your side naruto-kun. I'll never give up and I'll try my best in every thing I do, because of you. I'll always believe in you and support you. I'm always there even if you don't know it yet . Naruto-kun can you tell I'm afraid to open my eyes. I'm afraid this is not real, that your not here with me. Tell me your not my imagination tell me you love me.

"Hinata-chan, please look at me." I hear your voice as you lift my head up to look into your eyes. As I slowly open my eyes I cant help to gasp at the passion I see within your own. What is it that my darling naruto-kun needs to tell me.

" Hinata-chan there is something I have been meaning to tell you as of late. I haven't told you before because I was afraid of your reaction but I cant hold myself back anymore." You pause for a second and I let you take a breath. I am hoping this is what I think it is. Is this what I've always dreamed about. Is this a love confession naruto-kun, I dearly hope it is. You still have not told me yet what it is that you want me to hear. So I encourage you softly like a whisper in the wind as I've always done. Only for you naruto-kun, my love.

" Yes naruto-kun, I assure you I wont pass out if that's what you mean." No I wont because I've grown stronger because of you.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you,_

_And I still can't believe _

_That you came up to me, _

_And said I love you_

_I love you too,_

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath and held me closer. When you reopened your eyes and looked so deeply into mine I was at a loss on what to say. And the you said the words I only heard in my wildest dreams. The words I longed to hear for what seemed like forever. The very words that took my breath away and filled my lungs with joy and tears of happiness.

" Hinata-chan, I love you. I love you so very much, I know I'm not much but will you be mine?"

And like that I was on cloud nine, I felt like I was the pure meaning of joy and peace. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them the look you gave me made my heart flutter and I replied.

" Naruto-kun I love you too, I've loved you for so long. Yes I'm yours." I finished with a blush, I thought I was going to faint but before I could you kissed me. KISSED ME!!!!!!!

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in all the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly._

5 years later……

I can't believe that all the things that happened in only five years. And oh the five years that they were. Have I been the happiest in my very life. Never have I imagined that life could bring me so much joy. Not to say that there were not hard times because they were but we pushed through together, you and I. We accomplished so much in such a short time. Your dream and mine have both come true. I am now happily renamed as Namikaze Uzumaki Hinata as you are my Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. My husband, my Hokage, and the father of our five soon to be seven children. If I were to die this day this hour this second. Then I would die the very happiest person alive.

* * *

FIN~ please r&r positive feed back please please please. I have a lot of good ideas it's just hard to Wright and or type them down so if anyone would be willing to help please contact me thank you all who reads this wonderful one-shot lol.


End file.
